nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Estellion Imperial Navy
The Estellion Imperial Navy was the defacto military force of the Estellion Sky Empire from it's inception in Imperial Year 4700 until it's defeat at the hands of the Pillar Alliance at the Battle of Tesla in Imperial Year 9999. During the beginning of the War of the Admirals the Estellion Imperial Navy consisted of over 1,400,000,000 soldiers and over 600,000 airships in service, with numerous more in reserve. By the end of the Admirals War, the Navy had suffered over 2,000,000,000 KIA or MIA soldiers. The Imperial Navy functionally ceased to exist after their complete defeat at the Battle of Tesla. History Fleet Structure Era of the Admirals - Fleets Midworld Subjugation Forces - Operation Ireland (Numbers rounded) *Amlitzer Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Ulysses Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Altenor Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Abrelius Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Pars Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Barlotte Fleet - 25,000 Ships *Vermillion Fleet - 25,000 ships Home Fleets *Darkside Fleet - 40,000 Ships *Estel Fleet - 30,000 Ships *Aeval Fleet - 26,000 Ships *Finvarra Fleet - 26,000 Ships *Cavalleria Fleet - 26,000 Ships *Cerona Fleet - 22,000 Ships *Annwn Fleet - 22,000 Ships *Sigyn Fleet - 22,000 Ships *Chardonnay Fleet - 22,000 Ships *Howitzer Fleet - 22,000 Ships *Blaze Raven Fleet - 15,000 Ships Defected fleets *Rebellion of the Dragon's Peak **Lindworm - 25,000 ships **Eridinnie Fleet - 20,000 ships **Donal Fleet - 20,000 ships Battalions *Trolem Battalion - Post-humorously given the Empire's Valor. KIA during the [[]], rumors were that they were sacrificed to prevent leaking information about corrupt officers. Was led by Captain Sheska Rous. Related Organizations *Estellion Council - Commands the Navy through it's Fleet Admirals. *ECHO - Special forces and people within the Navy as appointed by the Estellion Council. *Imperial Logistics Department - I.L.D. **ECHO Supply Command *Imperial Research and Development Department - I.R.&.D. **ECHO Research and Development Command *Imperial Frontier Security Forces - I.F.S.F. Notable Members Admirals *Lord Fleet Admiral Irenicus *Lord Fleet Admiral Waven *Lady Fleet Admiral Klashikari *Lord High Admiral Falkor - 8th Commander of Midworld Subjugation Forces. Killed at the Battle of Nimbus. *Lord High Admiral Grisham - 7th Commander of Midworld Subjugation Forces. Killed on Midworld. *Lord High Admiral Wahlen *Lady High Admiral Tamad *Lord High Admiral Verac *Lord High Admiral Fubrim *Lord High Admiral Mueller *Lady Senior Admiral Westlo *Lady Senior Admiral Lissa *Lady Senior Admiral Kleeyook *Lady Senior Admiral Requital *Lady Senior Admiral Kierly *Lady Admiral Katerin *Lady Admiral Felix *Lady Admiral AlaAlba *Lord Admiral Truel *Lord Admiral Broadshaw *Lady Admiral Yui-na *Lord Admiral Mouri Fontaine *Lord Vice Admiral Carares *Lady Vice Admiral Congxin *Lady Rear Admiral Tenzin *Lady Rear Admiral Noey *Lady Rear Admiral Xacual *Lady Rear Admiral Celestia *Lady Rear Admiral Narvi *Lady Rear Admiral Shirley *Lord Rear Admiral Guido *Lord Rear Admiral Lutz *Lady Rear Admiral Marguerite Dragan - Defected during the Balkan Island Campaign. Other *Achimedes Arnschent - Head of House Arnschent and Lead Weapons Designer for the Navy. His family holds major influence and technical knowledge of weapon systems. *Lt. Commander Flaga La Forge - Head of the La Forge Conglomerate Notes *Its spiritual successor was the Nadir Admiralty, while its official successor was the Estellion Royal Navy. Category:Estellion Sky Empire Military Organization Category:Estellion Sky Empire